Stop The Prince!
by Zakemur
Summary: The prince of Luxemburg fell for Alice. Shun doesn't want that...He does everything to stop him.  P.S. Luxemburg is a constitutional monarchy nowdays ans P.S. the story begind in USA, Wardington
1. Chapter 1

Alice was in Runo's café washing dishes. Suddenly she heard Runo talking about the prince of Luxemburg being in town and coming to the café. This moment Shun came to the café. He called Alice:

"Hey, come here for a sec."

Alice came near Shun and asked:

"Hello, Shun! How are you? What do you need?"

"Please bring a chocolate smoothie." Shun answered.

"Ok!"Alice answered and went to the kitchen. This moment Runo was cleaning the whole place. She looked worried. Shun asked:

"What is going on Runo?"

"The prince of Luxemburg is coming to our café! It is a big honor! It is the first time a political…" Runo wanted to say but Shun cut her:

"He is just a seventeen year old teenager, nothing political about that!"

"What? Well, he is a prince! That counts…"

Alice came with the smoothie and gave it to Shun. He thanked her. Alice asked:

"Hey, Shun, do you want to go to the cinema?"

"Sure, sure, let me drink my smoothie and we shall…wait a second! Is this a date or something?" Shun asked loudly blushing and standing up. Suddenly, the prince of Luxemburg came and shouted:

"Hello good people! I'm Rudolf von Ulrich, the prince of Luxemburg!"

"The prince is here. We'll talk later, after I take his order."Alice said and ran towards the prince. But because it was slippery she almost fell. But the prince caught her.

"Thank you your majesty."Alice thanked him.

When the prince saw her face he was amazed with its beauty. It was love from fist sight. He asked:

"What is your name?"

"My name is Alice. Can I take your order?"Alice answered.

"I made up my mind; I want to take a tour of the town, would you show me around?"

"Well, yes your majesty."

"Call me Rudy."

"Ok, let's go Rudy."

Runo's dad was very saddened because the prince didn't order anything, when the prince left he freaked out. Shun asked:

"What happened?"

"The prince went out, and didn't order anything, this is a disaster! And he also took Alice with him." Mr. Misaki answered.

"He took Alice? Phew… I thought she was going to take me on a date."Shun said smiling. Then he went out of the café. He went to the cinema by himself. A film called "Hello my new kingdom." It was all about how a prince who met a girl from another country. Shun said to himself:

"It looks like the same thing is with Alice."

The film continued. Shun heard words of the prince: "Come to my kingdom and be my princes."

"Say what?"Shun shouted.

The girl agreed: "I'll go with you to your beautiful kingdom!"

Shun's heart began beating fast, sweat began to drop from his body. He was all red. He could barely watch the movie till the end. At the end the girl marries the prince and they live happily ever after. jealousy filled his heart.

"No!"Shun shouted and quickly got out of the cinema. But he didn't know where to go. He began to search all the places of interest. But Alice wasn't near. He went to Runo's café. Dan was there talking to Runo. Shun asked catching his breath:

"You guys seen Alice?"

"O, you didn't hear that she is going to Las Vegas with the prince? She is on her way now."Dan answered.

"Las Vegas, that is not good…But the good thing is I have a car."Shun said and ran towards his old Mercedes-Benz 230e. After two minutes he was out of the city. He learned that the prince was driving a green Ferrari.

_Meanwhile…_

Alice and the prince were in a Ferrari, going in high speed.

"Your majesty, tell me again, why are you taking me to Las Vegas?"Alice asked smiling.

"I would never miss a chance of visiting Las Vegas! And I want you to come with me for your own entertainment."

"Th…thank you."

"Hey, what is this car doing?"The prince asked pointing on Shun's car which was trying to get on the front of the Ferrari. "My car is faster than that old piece of junk!"

The prince increased the speed. Shun increased his speed. A chase began. Shun's speed reached to maximum. But the prince's car was faster and that is why Shun almost last their track. But he was smarter than the prince, he just took a shortcut. He was planning to stop the prince in Las Vegas.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Mercedes –Benz! Show that Ferrari what you are made of!" Shun said to his car and increased the speed. He son caught on to the Prince's Ferrari. In the car the Prince gave Alice a present, a pair of sports shoes. Alice thanked the prince and tried them on. They were a perfect fit. Shun was spying on them with his telescope. He went very mad. Suddenly the Ferrari stopped. It was out of gas. The Prince complained:

"Let's find a car that would take us back."

"I'm sorry. But we must split up your majesty, I forgot about my job…" Alice gave her apologies.

Suddenly they head the Moonlight Sonata; they turned around and saw Shun slowly driving his car towards them. He stopped and called Alice. The prince refused to go in to his old car. Alice went in and asked the prince:

"Why don't you want to come with us?"

"I'm royalty; it is an insult to get on a car like that!" He answered angrily.

Shun closed the car's door. They turned back to their home city. The price was left behind. He thought he'll never see Alice again. But he found her old shoes in his car and yelled:

"This is not the end!"

_Two Month Later…Russia…Moscow…All of the brawlers are in Moscow._

Alice was playing soccer with the other girls in the park. Shun, Dan and Marrucho were watching the soccer game. After the match ended and everyone left Alice lied on the grass. Shun didn't leave. He was there all along. He approached Alice and asked:

"Why are you lying here?"

"I'm just tired. That was a pretty hard game." She answered.

"Do you want me to buy you something?"

"No, thank you."

Suddenly they saw a Red-White-Light Blue flag on a car that came to the district. Alice and Shun were standing fifty meters South-East from it.

"I think it is one of the men of Prince Rudolf." Shun said.

"Prince who? Ah... yes, Rudy." Alice remembered.

"Hmm… I think he is here for something special. I'll investigate."

Suddenly the man got out of the car. He had a shoe in his hand. Shun remembered that it was one of Alice's lost shoes. He offered Alice:

"Let's go to the movies."

"Why? You are inviting me to a date?" Alice asked blushing.

"You were the first to invite me two month ago."

"Ah yes… wait a second…I remembered that day with Rudy, we had a fun time. He was pretty sweet. I still don't understand why he refused to go with us."

"Are we going? My treat."

"Ok."

Shun helped Alice to get up. Then they both went to the cinema. There was a new movie called: "The Ninja vs. The Prince."

It was all about a Ninja and a Prince that were fighting over a girl. At the Prince demands to execute the ninja. The ninja says to the Prince:

"She'll never be yours!"

The ninja turned in to a raven and flew away.

After the movie ended Alice noticed that she was almost in the same story two month ago. She asked Shun:

"Do you like me Shun?"

"That is a strange question." She heard Joe's voice. "Shun is not even here. He is over there."

Joe showed Alice where Shun is. He was reading about the new movies. He saw a movie called "The question of Mathew's life." He wondered: "The question of life? What could it be?"

Suddenly he saw Alice running towards him. She asked:

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just wondering what the question of life is." Shun answered.

"Let's go get our bicycles and go to the suburbs of the town."

"Why?"

"I've got to tell you something."

The sun was setting. But they still got their bicycles. When they got to the industrial side of the city they saw a beautiful view. There was a road that looked like it is leading to the sun. There were two water tanks on both sides of the road and a factory on the left side. They stopped to watch the view.

"Why did you want to tell me?" Shun asked.

"I wanted to say that…"

Suddenly the car that they saw earlier today stopped near them. The man in the car said to Alice:

"By the authority given to me by Prince of Luxemburg Rudolf von Ulrich I need to check does this shoe fit on you."

Alice remembered that she had a shoe like that. She agreed to try it on. It was perfect fit.

"Prince Rudolf must know about this." The man said and called the prince.

"Let's get out of here Alice."Shun said. Then they split up. Alice went home, Shun went to the hotel.

_The next day…_

Shun got up and turned on the TV. He heard that the prince of Luxemburg came to Russia with the King.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Shun quickly phoned Alice to inform her that the prince came to Moscow. Alice asked:

"Do you have something against Rudy?"

"Yes, I have. He almost took you away from our team!" Shun answered.

"He said that we shall come back home. Why do you think I would go with him there forever? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Are you accusing me in jealousy? No! It is just not in my nature! Do what you want, you don't need my protection." Shun said angrily and put the phone down.

"He likes me." Alice said to herself and laughed.

Shun was really jealous of the prince. But the worst thing was that the prince had plans for Alice that could take her away from him forever. Shun began to think. He sat on the chair and looked around. He saw a computer game called Assassin's Creed. He remembered what the game was about. He didn't plan to kill the prince, but he planned to scare him from Moscow. He made an exact copy of the costume which Altair (the main character of the game) wore. He put it on and went after the prince. He sat on his car and went to the center of the city. The prince's Ferrari was there. He got out of his car and jumped on a building. When the prince got near to the car Shun jumped out of nowhere. But the prince didn't lose confidence and called his security. Three men attacked Shun.

"You think you can stop me? I know three styles of martial arts!" Shun laughed.

"Mein heir, the Luxemburg government agents know six styles of martial arts and the traditional Luxemburg fighting style". One of the men said.

And a fight began. Shun saw that he was outmatched and fled. But then he thought:

"Luxemburg is the smallest member of NATO. Maybe I'll trick the prince in to going to Libya… Ha-ha-ha!"

Shun changed his clothing and went after the prince. The prince said:

"What do you want minion?"

"Your majesty (Shun almost troughed up when he said it), you know my friend Alice?"

"She doesn't deserve to be your friend minion".

"But I know what types of guys Alice likes."

"I'm all ears."

"You know she likes the brave men who went to Libyan war."

"It is not hard for me to join the war… Tomorrow I'll go to Benghazi."

The price smiled and got in his car and rode somewhere. Shun went back to the hotel room.

_The next day…_

Shun got up and turned on the TV. He heard the news about that Luxemburg joined the Libyan war and that the prince is training a group of Libyan rebels.

"Music to my ears!" Shun said smiling, suddenly he saw Alice near him. She was giving food to the rebels. "Alice? Why is she there?"

The prince was giving an interview:

"I, Prince Rudolf of Luxemburg, and my friend from Russia Alice came here to help the rebels fight…"

Before Shun could finish listening to his speech someone called him:

"Yes." Shun answered.

"Hello Shun, this is Klaus. My friend prince Rudolf said that you gave him the advice to go to Libya." Klaus said. Shun felt anger in his speech. He remembered that Luxemburg and Germany are very close to each other.

"And your point is?"

"Let me tell you something: If you don't return Alice today to a safe place you'll be in the Libyan frontlines! I already adjusted you a flight to Benghazi! And remember one of the rebel leaders is my friend. I'll call him if Alice isn't in a safe place."

"And how are you going to make me fly to Libya?"

"My agents surrounded the hotel." Klaus said and turned off his phone.

Suddenly ten German agent jumped in to the room through the open window.

"Shun Kazami, Sie gehen nach Libyen durch den Befehl Klaus von Hertzen (Shun Kazami you are going to Libya by the command of Klaus von Hertzen."

Shun fought them. But this time the agents turned out to be former monks of Shoaling that came there from Germany. Shun was taken to Libya.

_To be continued… _


End file.
